


Let me help you!

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Bath, F/M, Love, Marriage, Romance, Valentine's Day Fluff, Very light smut, present for someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary : Edward decides to show Elizabeth that the passion's still there, despite years of marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me help you!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I personally don't think this is that good but oh well. I hope you enjoy it.

The blood red rose petals contrasted sharply with her light carpet. Her eyes quickly took in the long trail and before she knew it, she followed them. 

With an large smile breaking out on her face, Elizabeth felt the stirrings of excitement in the pit of her stomach. Edward had always been a romantic and sensuous guy and his past gestures had left her speechless and full of love for him. She had to wonder what the night ahead entailed. 

Her feet ached in her heels as she climbed the stairs (still very much following the rose petal trail) and despite her growing excitement, she let out a pained wince.

Her wince was soon forgotten, however, as she saw a object at the top of the stairs. The bath bomb quickly captured her attention. It was red and shaped like a love heart. Her feet quickened slightly and she soon realised there was a note attached. 

Looking at the yellow post it note, Elizabeth recognised her husband's handwritting with a smile. 

"Put me where I belong." Elizabeth, as soon as she had read it, rolled her eyes affectionately. 

"Trust him to complicate matters," She muttered, softly, picking the bomb up. 

Despite her feet aching even more, there was a happy smile on her face. It was only a matter of moments before she reached the bathroom. 

Softly pushing the door open, Elizabeth's eyes widened at the sight before her. Sitting leisurely with his back propped up with pillows was Edward, taking a bath.

Her mouth grew dry as her eyes roamed his bare chest. Although, she knew he noticed, the cheeky, goading smile on her husband's face told her he didn't mind. 

Her eyes continued travelling, a blush beginning to form on her cheeks. Edward's lower half was covered by bubbles and she couldn't help feel disappointed. 

"You followed the trail?" Edward's question seemed a little redundant as she was indeed there but she still smiled. 

Nodding slightly, Elizabeth tried to keep her eyes away from his chest. As lovely as the sight was, it made trying to focus seem almost impossible. 

"Er. Yes. I felt like Dorothy, on her way to the wizard of Oz." 

A chuckle escaped Edward's lips as she positioned herself on the edge of the bath. Putting his arms around her, raising out of the bath water slightly, he nuzzled her neck. 

"No," he murmured quietly, "You are much more beautiful, my love."

Turning to look at her husband, a flattered but happy smile on her face. His words, although, ridiculously flattering, they were full of love and tenderness. 

The desire to kiss Edward consumed her. She could still feel his arms tightly around her and her gaze were glued to his lips. Closing the tiny miniscule space between them, she kissed him, her hands on his face. 

A soft moan escaped Edward as her arms moved around his neck. As loving as the kiss was, it was also intense and passionate. 

His lips ground against her, his wet hands discovering the curves of her body. The red dress felt damp from his touch and despite the heat flooding through her, she shivered. 

"Want to join me? There's room." He breathed to her, eventually. 

A smirk came on her face at his question. Of course there was room. He had planned it, after all. 

Without answering, she untangled herself from his embrace. He watched as her hand reached for her zip. Her fingertips hovered over it slightly for a few long, torturous seconds and it was clear she was teasing him. 

A seductive smile had come to her face and it told Edward everything he needed to know. If she wanted to tease him, the least he could do was join her at it. 

Her hand stilled over her zip as she noticed her husband's actions. She watched intently as he rose slowly from the bath, her eyes glued to him. 

The breath caught in her throat as her gaze finally found what she desired. His lower half was no longer shielded from her hungry gaze. A wide grin came on her face and as he walked towards her, she almost forgot to breath. 

"Here. Let me help you." His voice was gruff with desire and it resulted in a shudder from his wife.

As his hands made quick work of her clothes, Elizabeth had to wonder whether he really was helping. Every caress, touch and she reacted. 

The determined expression on Edward's face only served to drive her even more crazy.   
Her blood pumped in her veins and she was worried she'd burst. Despite the desire almost blanketing the room, Elizabeth felt loved and adored. Every time he touched her, it felt as if he was showing her his love. They were tender and soft. 

Gazing at one another, they marvelled at the feel of each other. No matter how much they caressed, the desire for more would remain. 

As Elizabeth finally joined him in the bath, all thoughts but eachother vanished from their minds, which reamined for a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment?


End file.
